Saviors and Betrayers
by CathCath23
Summary: Booth and Bones have a wonderful relationship, but nothing good ever lasts for long, right? Much angst will ensue after lots and lots of yummy fluff!
1. Prologue

Prologue- Surprise!

"Booth, I think we should start dating," Bones said one day on their way to a crime scene.

"Whoa, Bones, back up! We should WHAT???" He was having a hard time keeping the SUV on the road. Just two minutes ago, he had been driving along, thinking about his plans with Parker for the weekend, when Bones decided to drop this bombshell on his head.

"Start dating Booth, didn't you hear me?" Brennan asked, looking slightly confused. "I am positive I spoke loud enough for you to hear me, even if you were distracted."

"Of course I heard you, Bones. I'm just a little confused about why you decided to propose this, um, idea," Booth replied, his mind still reeling in shock.

"Well, Booth, it is the next logical step in our relationship. We have formulated a purely platonic relationship with each other over the past two years. However, I am beginning to discover attractions to you that I have previously suppressed," Brennan explained.

Booth couldn't believe his ears. He was so happy, but at the same time, so confused. He noticed that his hands were shaking, so he pulled into a deserted parking lot before he caused an accident.

"Booth, why did you stop? We aren't at the crime scene yet," Bones pointed out.

Booth unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to face her, saying, "I know where we are, Bones. Just give me a minute here, I need to process this."

"Well, do you agree?" Brennan asked, "I know you have your line, but I thought maybe if-" she was cut off when Booth's face suddenly appeared, inches from her own.

"Shh," he said, "Screw the line." And with that definitive statement, he kissed her.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

-Little did they know they had started something that would bring the so much joy that something had to go wrong. And what a something that would turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 1 Wedding Blues and Saviors

**Hi everybody! Thanks for your great reviews. This is chapter one of the first part of this story. **

**In total, I think there are three sections to this story, each with about 8 chapters. I've got most of the first written, so we'll see how long it takes me to type it all.**

**Disclaimer: I noticed that I forgot this, so here it is; I don't own Bones, Fox, or anything related to either. I do, however, own all the characters in my head that have not appeared on paper or computer yet.**

**Chapter 1- Wedding Blues and Saviors**

Brennan sat alone in her dressing room, thinking. She was in her wedding dress, and she said a silent prayer of thanks that she had refused to buy the puffball dress that Angela had wanted. Her dress was a cream color, for fitting until her waist, where it flowed out gently to her calves. A peach colored sash held the dress firmly at her waist.

Brennan sighed and leaned forward in her chair, letting her head drop onto the table. She was trying to prepare herself for what would happen next. She was going to marry Booth, and she was terrified that it wouldn't work out. She knew Booth would not divorce her, since he was Catholic, but the rational part of her brain knew she definitely did not want to be stuck in an unhappy marriage.

By this point, Brennan was beginning to cry. Of course, Angela had to walk in, beginning to yammer about doing makeup and hair until she saw her best friend.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked, alarmed.

Brennan shook her head and turned her face away indicating that she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ange? Can you please just leave me alone for a while? I need to think," Brennan asked tearfully.

Angela saw Brennan's face and quickly complied with her request. She left the room and practically ran to the groom's dressing room. She pounded on the door until Booth opened it, looking slightly annoyed.

Angela spoke before Booth had a chance to. "Booth, you need to go see Bren. Something's wrong, but she won't tell me what."

Booth's expression changed to one of concern as he started down the hall. He shot a glance at Angela, seeing how distraught she was.

He gave her hand a squeeze, saying, "Thanks, Ange. Don't worry about it. Everything's going to be just fine."

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B

A knock sounded on the door. Bones didn't reply, but Booth walked in anyways. He walked straight over to his fiancée, engulfing her in a hug.

"Bones, baby, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm scared, Booth. I don't want to fail your expectations. I just don't know if I can be a wife!" Bones confessed.

"Oh, Bones. Don't say that. You're going to be a great wife," Booth assured her, "And even if you screw up, I won't care. I love you, and that's what counts, right?"

Brennan and sniffled and reached for a tissue. "I guess so," she agreed, "Thanks, Booth. I really needed that."

"That's me! Bones' savior!" Booth said as he assumed the superhero position.

This wrenched a laugh out of Brennan, and she knew she was ready. She could accomplish anything as long as Booth was with her.


	3. Chapter 2 part 1 Her loss, my gain

**Hi guys, thanks for all the great reviews. Sorry I haven't posted, but I'm banned from my computer and have to sneak time to type everything up. This is only part one of chapter two, and the rest should be up tomorrow afternoon**.  
**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Bones. *runs away crying***

**Cath**

Chapter 2- Her loss, my gain

Part 1-

Bones slowly awoke to the rays of the soft morning sun streaming through her bedroom window. She tried to shift her weight from her hip to her back, but discovered she was being held down by a strong arm slung across her midsection.

Smiling, she disengaged herself from Booth's embrace and walked out of the room, careful not to wake him. Bones made her way into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of orange juice, and stood staring out the window lost in thought

She couldn't believe she had been married to Booth for six months. Some days she awoke scared that it had never happened until she rolled over and saw his calm, sleeping face.

If her mind couldn't believe they were married, her heart certainly could. It relished in the feeling of being loved unconditionally for the first time in many years.

Her brain was traveling down similar pleasant reflections when she felt a pair of muscular arms encircle her waist. She turned and kissed the love of her life.

"Mmm…, morning Booth," she said softly.

"Hey, babe," Booth replied, grinning when she rolled her eyes at his childish endearment. "Sleep well?'

"Yep," she replied, smiling. "But now I'm hungry. Will you make pancakes?" she asked, sweetening the deal with a kiss. Booth laughed and complied with her request.

The rest of the morning was spent in a flurry of playful kisses and half-hearted bickering. They were debating the effects of saving water through a shared shower when a knock was heard at the door.

Booth stood up and went to answer the door. He was surprised to find Rebecca standing on the other side, looking sad.

He smiled and let her in. "Hey, Rebecca, what's up? Did I have Parker or something?"

"No, Seeley. I actually came to talk to you and Temperance about something," she replied softly.

"Okay," Booth said, noticing the odd expression on her face. "Hey Bones, babe? Could you come in here? Rebecca needs to speak with us.

"Oh, hi Rebecca, how are you?" Bones greeted the other woman, a smile on her face.

"Alright. But listen you guys, I need your help. It's about Parker."

"Oh my God, is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. But I'm worried that I can't take care of him anymore."

"Is it money, Rebecca?" Bones asked, "Because I can help with that."

"No, it's not that. It has to do with my mental health. I've been seriously depressed for about a year and I'm at my wits end trying to care for him. Don't get me wrong, I still love him more than anything, but I think you two could provide a more stable environment."

"Bec, does this mean-" Booth started.

"Yes, Seeley. I am asking you to be a full-time dad now."

Booth and Bones looked at each other before saying, " Of course."


	4. Chapter 2 part 2 Her loss, my gain

**Okay, see I know I told you this afternoon three months ago, and I am truly sorry, so I made my chapter longer than originally intended to make up for it! Thanks to all of you who sent me gorgeous reviews last chapter.**

**Let's see how many reviews I can get this chapter, good or bad(it doesn't matter to me, I just like to know who reads my stuff!)**

**-Cath**

Her Loss, My Gain- Part two

The next day, Rebecca came back, Parker in tow. As Parker unlatched the gate, he asked,

"Mommy, why can't I stay with you anymore?"

Rebecca took his hand and said, "Because, baby, Mommy has to go away, and you'll be happier with Daddy and Dr. Bones."

"But can I still talk to you? I don't want you to just leave me, Mommy. Will you come back for me someday?"

"Maybe in a little while, Parker. I don't really know where I'm going yet. But I promise that when I know what is going to happen, I'll try my best to talk to you." Rebecca reassured, as they neared the front door.

"Okay, Mom," Parker said, trying his best to be brave like his daddy had taught him, but failing as the little boy whine came through his next words. "But I'm gonna miss you."

Rebecca's heart broke for the final time as she looked at her beautiful, smart, funny son that she would most likely never see again. She stopped halfway up the path and dropped his suitcase, picking Parker up and holding him tightly. He returned her hug fiercely, as if somewhere down deep, the mature part of this seven-year old's heart recognized that his mother probably needed comforting even more than he did.

After a long hug, she set him down with a smile, trying to hide the tears that rolled down her face. Parker nodded, and returned the smile that had not reached his mother's eyes, either.

They rang the bell, and both Booth and Bones answered the door, helping Rebecca bring in the rest of Parker's things.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

A little while later, Parker was settled in and Rebecca had left reluctantly. The three Booths stood in the kitchen looking at each other. Brennan looked at her boys, trying to decide which one needed her the most. Parker looked lost, and Booth was trying to figure out how not to cry and jump for joy simultaneously. She made her decision when Parker began to cry, the effects of what had just occurred finally sinking in.

She quickly crossed the kitchen, scooping Parker up into her arms as if he weighed no more than a baby. She held him as he buried his head in her chest, tears soaking her dark shirt and leaving a large blot.

"I want my mommy," Parker choked out between sobs.

Bones felt the tears that had pricked at the corners of her eyes since Rebecca left begin to make their way down her face. She collapsed on the bar stool next to the island, softly crooning, "Shhh, baby. It's all right. Bones is here. You're gonna be okay."

Parker and Bones stayed in that position for a long time, only pausing when they felt Booth's arms, and eventual tears, encircle them.

When they finally broke apart, Parker looked at Booth and stated sadly, "I know mom isn't coming back, is she?"

Booth looked down at his small son, whose eyes were filled with understanding and sadness no child should ever have to know.

"No bub, I don't think so," Booth finally responded.

Brennan looked at Parker, and then bent down to speak. "Parker, honey, I want you to know that you can always come talk to me or your dad about anything. This is going to make you sad for a very long time, but you need to be able to talk about this."

"But how do you know how long I'll be sad for?"

"Because my mommy left me too. But Parker, I didn't have anyone to talk to, mostly because I didn't trust anyone anymore. I wouldn't let myself be sad. But that isn't a very good thing to do. You should know that you can always come to me if you need someone who you know will understand."

Booth watched this exchange with bittersweet joy. He was proud of Bones for opening up to Parker, and explaining that emotions were not something to keep bottled up inside. He wished this had never happened, but he promised himself he would not dwell on it.

After all, this was the first day of the rest of their lives.

B~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B


	5. Chapter 3 Adding

**Since I'm nice, and because musie likes snow days, here's another chapter! I'm on a roll! **

**Expect more maybe sooner than you think!**

**Cath**

Chapter 3- Adding

Parker had been living with Booth and Bones for about six months and was adjusting very well. They had moved so Parker could stay at the same elementary school, and now Parker loved to tell anyone who would listen about his "Mommy Bones".

The Booth family morning routine was fairly consistent now that they had a bigger house and were closer to the Jeffersonian and the Hoover building. Each morning Booth would wake Bones and then head off to the FBI to complete paperwork and look out for any new cases coming their way. Bones would dress and make breakfast for herself, and then would wake Parker up to get him ready for school. Then the two headed off to the bus stop with the other neighborhood children.

One morning, however, Parker awoke to the sound of some being violently ill. He looked at the clock and jumped in alarm as he realized Mommy Bones had never woken him up.

"Mommy Bones! Where are you?" Parker called, frantic. "I'm gonna be late for school if we don't hurry up and I can't miss the bus today!"

Parker skidded to a stop in horror as he rushed into the master bathroom, looking for Bones. He found her curled up next to the toilet, extremely pale.

"Bones, what's wrong?" he asked, worry clouding his brown eyes.

Bones grimaced as she pulled herself up. *He looks and sounds just like his father*

"Nothing's wrong, Parks. I'm just a little nauseous," Bones assured, "Why don't you go get dressed? I'll be ready soon."

Parker assented and disappeared into the house to get ready for school. Brennan sat on the floor for a few more minutes, trying to compose and compartmentalize her thoughts. She had absolutely no idea what was wrong. This morning's episode was definitely not the first, but she had managed to hide it from her family until now. She would never admit it, even to herself, but she was scared.

By the time Parker was ready for school; Bones was feeling much like her normal self and had managed to down some dry cornflakes in an effort to stave off her suddenly ravenous hunger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She walked Parker to the end of the street where the bus stop was. All of the other mothers had already arrived and were chatting amongst themselves. These women were Brennan's best friends outside of work. Although she was awkward around them at first, they had welcomed her into their clique with grace and understanding.

Parker ran ahead, eager to play with his friends. Brennan followed slowly and greeted the ladies warmly.

"Hello Temperance," they replied, "How are you?"

"I'm alright," she sighed, and then turned to Parker scolding, "Parks, please don't jump off that! You'll break your neck!"

Temperance continued chatting with the other ladies. After a few minutes, they noticed a small child and an elderly woman coming up the sidewalk towards them.

"Hello ladies," the women said, "My name is Ellen McCray, and this is my grandson, Nick. We just moved to the old Peterson place two weeks ago. Is this the stop for Jansen Elementary School?

"Yes, it is. Welcome to the neighborhood," one of the mothers said. "My name is Jess, and that's Emily, my girl." Jess continued to introduce the group and their children to Ellen. As she was introducing the last mother, Parker fell off of a large rock, landing with a thud. Temperance rushed to his side as he bravely not to cry.

The women watched as she soothed Parker and checked to make sure he was not injured.

Ellen remarked, "That Temperance is awfully protective of her boy. Any fool could tell that he is perfectly fine."

Amy, the gossip of the group, whispered, "Oh, no that's not really her son. I heard that his deadbeat mom dumped him with her and the boy's dad, who is really hot by the way, because she couldn't handle him."

"Amy!" Jess cried, "You shouldn't say things like that!"

"Well, it's true, isn't it?" she said.

"That's beside the point!" Jess retorted. "She loves Parker like her own son, and she doesn't deserve to have her private life broadcasted over the entire neighborhood. They're a wonderful family, and Parker is lucky to have them."

Ellen looked at Temperance sympathetically as she came walking towards them.

"That was frightening. I was afraid he had broken his ankle or something," she said breathlessly.

Suddenly she closed her eyes and clutched her stomach, breathing deeply.

"What's wrong?" Jess asked worriedly. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine," Temperance assured.

"Ha!" Ellen exclaimed, "I'd say your more than fine, girl. You're just a little sick." "But don't worry," she added, lowering her voice and smirking, "It'll pass in about nine months."

The other mothers gasped and reached to congratulate Temperance, but she pulled, away, panicked. "Oh, look, here comes the school bus, she said, finding her escape. "Parker, come get your bag!"

As the other mothers walked away, Ellen sighed and watched her grandson ride off on the bus. As she turned to leave, she heard a voice speaking rapidly in large, scientist-like terms she could not understand. As she approached, she saw Temperance on her cell phone.

The only words she could make out were: "And Ange? Could you bring a pregnancy test, please?"

B~~~~~~~~~~~~?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~B


End file.
